New Beginnings
by GardenRiver
Summary: A story about what should happen to Rogue after X3. T to be safe who knows?
1. It's worse

AN: Here goes my first Fan Fic. It's just the very start, sorta a preview to the story. Review if you want good or bad i want to hear what you have to is just what i think should have happened, if she had to have the cure at all.

Disclaimer: I owned X men this story would be reality. However Marvel is still absolutely with the story.

* * *

After X3

Kitty stumbled as she reached out for the apartment's door. Was this really it? They had spent so much time looking wondering and worrying and now here she was. She briefly pondered why she had been given the task of giving Rogue her stuff back, as she hadn't taken it all with her when she left. She missed Rogue, they all did but she had ditched them, three years ago with only a note of "I'll miss you guys, don't you dare look for me- Rogue.". But the cure wasn't working anymore, and it was best for everyone to see how Rogue was doing. She drew in a breath, and knocked on the door.

Instead of a slightly nervous, slightly self conscious teen a confident strong looking young woman of around 20 years opened the door.

"Ah was wondering if ya'll would be coming down now that the powers are back." Rogue stated calmly as if she was talking about the weather and this sort of stuff happened all the time.

"Urmmmm I like have…"

"Mah stuff, thanks. So wanna come in?" Rogue was unsure of what else to do. She twisted the white strand of hair around her face and got ready to explain. "So Kit, am Ah wrong to guess that you've heard about the special cases?"

She wasn't wrong. The special cases were very rare, but it did happen. Sometimes powers multiplied after the affects of the cure. Kitty stared at her friend, afraid of what an amplified Rogue would be. Her powers were crazy already; she didn't need any help with that.

"You mean they're back and worse?"

"Yeah, it used to be just touch but now it projects."

"Meaning?"

"I can engulf areas around me completely absorbing without even touching, it isn't really under full control, even right now." Rogue admitted.

"You like need to get back to the mansion, and get some help for this. I am sure Storm would let you room with me again, and everyone would be glad to see you. Well mostly everyone, some are still bitter you left, but still. Wow things have changed in three years." Kitty began contemplating and mumbling to herself.

"But Kitty, Ah really don't want to go back, Ah left, and Ah'm here now. It was hard to get here and Ah'm finally doing something on my own, there are no strings on me.(1)" With that Rogue felt a twine in her powers and with that Kitty collapsed, along with the people in the two apartments next door. She had never knocked out her neighbors before. Damn. There was no avoiding it. She would have to call the mansion, and possible visit.

1. A lovely Pinocchio reference.

A/N:Thanks for reading I thank you.


	2. A Friend

A/N Here we go! Chapter 2. The new character is from my imagination. And **Eva Von Dee **thanks for the review i am glad you find it interesting, what can I say my mind is a strange place, but i wouldn't trade it for the world.

Disclaimer: So not mine, Marvel is amazing.

* * *

Chapter 2

The phone ringed, and ringed until finally Storm picked up the phone.

"Storm? It's Rogue you may want to come and get Kitty."

"What happened Rogue?" Within minutes the story had been explained and Storm was flying down to Tennessee to get Kitty. Rogue packed and hatched a plan. Her car was used and not in the best shape, but if the drove non-stop and didn't go too fast she should be able to make it to her destination. She wasn't ready to face the X-Men again. This felt like a repeat of her life. Became a mutant, ran away. Stopped being a mutant, ran away. When was she going to stop being such a scaredy cat? No she convinced herself, not a scaredy cat. She just didn't fit with them, like a puzzle piece from the wrong box.

Storm arrived and her head was a very jumbled place to be. Rogue without skin contact, without control? How far could this power go? Was she a threat? Storm had great timing, as Kitty was just getting up when she arrived. Rogue put the plan into action.

"Sorry Guys. I really am, but I am going to figure this out myself. This is something I need to do." Rogue simple stated. Although it had been a few hours since she had absorbed Kitty she phased through the floor and walls for a quick head start. When Kitty came after her she knew what to do. If she was harsh, maybe they wouldn't follow her. She let her power absorb Kitty again very briefly, and the girl was back in a coma. The one thing about the projection, it didn't seem to affect people for as long.

As Rogue drove Kitty's physke began to guilt her. She told of the time people spent searching for her, how her friends had been upset when she left. She had been a mutant; weather she was of wasn't when she left didn't matter. She understood the difficulties of being a mutant better than anyone, being one who suffered for her talent. Talent. Ha, this didn't feel like a talent for her. But the way Kitty's mind said it mad her feel like that artist who lost his ear. Deeply contemplating whether or not to test the forgiving hearts of the mansion her hand went back and forth over the contact in her cell phone.

Rogue couldn't believe she went this far just to get away; she went to a location she even had a hard time picturing herself. It wasn't that Florida was bad; it was just hot and sunny, a place for short sleeves and flip flops not gloves and pants. It was going to be easier this time around. She wasn't a 17 year old but a 20 year old. Rogue had experience living on her own although she may not be for long.

Sunday was her day off, her day of simple rest. No minimal wage at Borders for her on Sunday. It was April and the weather was already unbearable. She woke really early for a small run around the slightly busy streets where she lived at 5 the heat hadn't sunk in yet. It wasn't quite suburban or city but it was pleasant and had a comfortable homey feel. She rounded the last curve to her two mile run and hit an uncommon sight. Her heart jumped as she was a young girl, couldn't be more than 14 being beaten. As she came closer and heard the people she had slightly respected in town she knew what she was going to do.

"Damn mutie! Go back to where you belong!" were along the most polite.

The girl was already out, so that would make things easier. As much as she didn't want these people in her head if it would help this person she would do it. Her time in the X-Men had made her sensitive to situations such as this. So without showing her appearance she simply knocked the jerks down and took the girl to her apartment. The girl had dirty blond curly hair that hugged her face.

"Shit! Where the hell am I?" A confused scared teen thought aloud.

"Don't worry sugah your in my apartment." Rogue tried to be comforting.

"Well that helps." The teen scowled. "Who are you?"

Rogue told the girl that she had been found beaten in the street near Rogues home. She told her a little about her self. The girl reminded her so much about herself, scared but hiding it as being demanding and strong. Rogue saw her past in this girls eyes. It was odd the girl had been out at 5, but she had been out at weirder hours when she took the trek from Mississippi to Canada. Amber had been on the road for a month and a half. She didn't have her sights set anywhere particularly, but she had found great fortune when she ran into Rogue. Amber and her new-at-this-optimistic attitude with her powers really inspired Rogues quest to keep her powers under control.

Amber went to school, Rogue worked. They were poor, but both were glad to have somewhere. The company kept them both sane and Rogue had almost forgotten the pain of her powers. She didn't feel the need of super control, she was with another who was still learning. Back at the mansion she had been one of the very few struggling. This atmosphere turned out to be what she needed. She felt in charge, th adult for once. Not the weak one.

Rogue had been doing well for months. It was now the dead of summer and Rogue was absolutely miserable in what she wore for safety. She didn't feel comfortable in shorts even around the apartment with her guest. Amber and Rogue had become the family neither really had beforehand. They went out on rainy days when most spots were completely empty. Rogue stood, and attempted to stay near by without running as she felt her powers coming and instead tried to keep them down, not run. Amber practiced her size change, going from 20 to 50 feet and down to six measly inches. It had all been going so well. Almost perfect.

It felt like a dream, until Rogue woke up in a familiar yet unfamiliar location. It wasn't her apartment. After roughly two seconds she knew where she was: The medical wing at Xavier's.

**A/N That was rushed not the writing this has been done forever but the plot. I'm sorry but i wanted her to make a friend, go back to Xavier's and show some backbone all in one chapter. I know, Amber was a really rushed little detail, but i will have more about her later. OC's are fun to write... (Smiles) **

**Look out for next chapter: hmm she'll be at the mansion, and there will actually be a plot. I think Remy will be there... Yea!Thanks for reading, ad feel free to review no matter what you think good or bad.  
**


	3. Waking UP

A/n's: Kay so i was really shooting for wensday... but i put it off till today. I just can't wait to see Wolverine Origins tonight. Now i was really really hoping to get Remy in this chapter, but this story just gets longer and longer, it is getting out of hand. I am not even sure if i will get to the Romy :(. But I'll really try, but their diologue is just so hard.

**Reviewies: **

**NyahLi1**: I am going to start the longer dscriptions soon, i was just getting the backround set up. Or at least that's my excuse. Thanks for the critisim :).

**laenamoradadeROGUE: **If it happens, it'll be next chapter I'll start rereading .Thanks :)

BubbaGus33: Thanks for the review darling. I'll keep the advice in mind as always :)

Disclaimer: Yeah X men ain't mine. Yeah it isn't isn't that a shocker?.

Her head swam with the possibilities, but one felt more likely than the others. She had lost control after her want to do this on her own, her need to stand on her own two feet. It must've been pretty bad if she was here. Pulling her arms she sighed in frustration. Her arms were in restraints, and although it had been her fault for testing the trust and running away not once but twice it hurt. The pain in her heart was out weighing that in her head. Hoping to get someone's attention she called out "Hello?" a few times. When that bright idea failed she simply phased through the restraints and sat up. Almost as if he could sense her waking, Hank walked in.

"Hello Rogue." Hank's face pinched just slightly when he noticed her sitting. "You were thrashing violently, I was afraid you were going to hurt your self further… so I…"

"It's ok." And it was, knowing that it was for her safety, even if it made her slightly red that she had done that was much better than them thinking her a threat. "So why am Ah here?"

"Well, you seem to have knocked out roughly eight thousand people, I am surprised you head hadn't exploded when we got there. You should go back to sleep so Emma can attempt to get the phykes you absorbed out."

"Emma's in my head? How am Ah supposed to sleep now?"

Hank chuckled ever so slightly and marveled how the girl still had her sense of humor. Still? This thought puzzled him. Before she didn't really talk much. He wondered how else she had changed.

"So, Ah was wondering is Amber here?" Rogue asked, and Hank was surprised by the strength in her voice even though she was in such a condition.

"Yes she woke up a few days ago."

"Days?"

"Yes. You have been out for five days seem to have taken quite an overload, she was only out for two days."

Truth to be told Amber had been up for roughly three days give or take a half. For all that time she had been in to visit practically every moment possible. The three and a half days were really hard for Amber. She was always talking, always hoping that Rogue would be waking up soon. She would talk about her day.

" Hey Rogue, how ya doing? The funniest thing happened today. I tried one of those 'danger room sessions' today. You said they were terrible, but I didn't think it could be that bad. But the funniest thing happened today. Amara was getting fed up and summoned up just a tad too much lava and burned off one of Wolverines eyebrows. Did you know it grew right back too? But the look on his face was so funny. He couldn't exactly get mad, because he was teaching us how to be prepared and not let anything surprise us." She would rant on and on sometimes running out of words and resorted to reading.

"I know you would never ever read this if you were awake… but I think you should at least hear twilight…" She didn't get very far before she got bored of reading the book for the ten millionth time ( not aloud of course).

She talked about anything and everything; really a part of it was she was unsure of what else to do, she felt awkward without Rogue to show her everything. She didn't really want a tour from anyone else. They had tried to help her feel like she fit in (such as with the danger session). She wanted to know who the people were Rogue had told her so many stories about. Just yesterday Amber had recognized one of the people Rogue had been told about.

"Hello are you Kitty?" Amber asked in a soft shy voice.

"Like ya. Are you Amber?" Kitty was puzzled why the random person was talking to her. Yeah she had heard that the girl was found near Rogue and was a mutant too, so was taken along.

" Is it prying to ask why you haven't been to see Rogue? Almost everyone else that Rogue told me about has already visited her." Kitty was surprised and unsure how to answer, so she stuck to what she thought.

"She knocked me out and ditched us when we could have helped her."

"Oh, yeah she told me about that."

"She did?" Kitty was surprised Rogue had been so honest; most would have just hidden something like that.

" Maybe she didn't want help."

"Then why is she here now?"  
"We were planning on visiting soon, as soon as she had her powers under a little more control. She wanted to stop the projecting first."

"That worked out real well."

"Sorry, not everything works out. She tried. Ya know she really missed you guys." And with that Amber walked back to the med lab, to talk to Rogue some more. Roughly one hour later Kitty had come down and joined Amber. It had really made Amber glad that Kitty had decided to listen to her. The only time that was better was when Hank had told her that Rogue was ready for her visit.

AN: Next chapter: she interacts with the masion folks again, and sees Amber.


End file.
